A Souls Purpose
by Jenjenjojo1012
Summary: What do bonds, power, goals, and questions equal? Purpose. Kate was found beaten and bloody also lacking most of her memories. Read on to find out how she discovers one of the many things that she has lost…herself. Sasukexoc!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other anime that may be referred to in this story. I also do not own _**Missing**__, _and _**Hello**_ © Evanescence.

Chapter 1: Define- What is reality?

"Naomi? Are you awake?"

_Naomi… Who is calling for me?_

Naomi opened her eyes to see a much relived face a few inches from her own. The face had large sapphire blue eyes and long navy blue, almost black, hair that reached a set of semi-muscular shoulders. _Who are you? Were you the one calling for me?_

The head above her suddenly jerked to the side, "Papa, she won't respond to anything I say. It's like she is looking right through me. "

Naomi shifted her head to the side so her right cheek rested on the ground, she saw another person there. A man was kneeling about a foot away, staring into her eyes, searching for something. The man looked very different from the girl, with light green eyes and short grayish-white hair "She is awake and that is fine for now." The man stood and walked away.

"Nee-chan? Are you going to be okay?" The girl above her finally gave Naomi enough room to breathe, "I'm sorry, but I need to leave now."

_What? Don't go! Where am I? Who are you? What has happened?_ Naomi thought as she began to panic at the thought of being alone for some unexplainable reason.

"Gomen, but it's time for you to sleep now." The girl placed a hand on Naomi's forehead and it began to glow.

"W-who… are…you?" Naomi's voice sound foreign, even to her own ears. She obviously had not used it in a while.

"There is no need to worry. Everything is fine now. Please just rest." The girl's voice didn't sound like the voice of a child any longer, the voice of a beautiful woman now stood out.

"But-" Naomi's argument was cut off by the woman… she was crying. _Why?_

"Kaila." That was the last thing she could remember hearing. Everything else seemed to be a part of an insane dream of a stranger.

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed, you won't try for me, not now.**_

_**Though I died, to know you loved me.**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

"B-but, Hokage-sama, she isn't even a part of the village! She could be a spy!" Iruka-sensei was so unsure of the whole thing.

FLASHBACK

Only two days ago an ANBU member was coming back to Konoha after a training session and saw a small child sitting against a tree. She seemed asleep, so the jounin decided to wake her up to take her to her parents, only he did not recognize the child. She was not from this village! What made things worse was the blood that covered her clothing and body.

The jounin could only think of one thing to do: he must bring her to the Hokage. He didn't want to leave the poor girl in the dark with the creatures that came out at night, so as gently as he could he picked her up and walked into the village, straight to the Hokage's office.

When the masked man came in, the Hokage said nothing and took the child into his arms. "It is unusual for you to bring things back with you from your training. Why the change of heart?"

"She just caught my eye, Hokage-sama." The man was about to turn and leave, but he heard a small voice from the child.

"P-please…"

The two men didn't understand what she wanted, so they instead took her to the infirmary.

END FLASHBACK

_Oi… my head. What-Where am I?_ Naomi began to struggle. She didn't recognize this room. But it did seem familiar in some way. _White walls, machines, wires, and beeping…_Those were the only things she needed to find in order to discover where she was. _A hospital? But Why?_

"Good morning Hun! Are you feeling, okay?" A woman dressed in a white skirt and blouse asked. Naomi knew right then and there that this woman was a nurse.

"Um… Yeah, I guess." As she looked around more her eyes began to finally adjust to the lighting in the room. The window beside her was letting in most of the room's light. When she looked out the window she had to cover her eyes. She saw a large village right outside! Children were walking with parents or friends to wherever it was that they were going.

"So where are you from? I've never seen you around. I would remember a cute face like yours anywhere!" The nurse seemed kind and caring, but I didn't really feel like talking yet.

_What did that girl, Kaila, do to me?? Was it so bad to get me shut up in a hospital bed? _

"Are you a medical ninja? If you are you did a pretty good job on healing those wounds" _Wounds? Healing? NINJA? Where _

"No. Wounds? I don't know what you're talking about." I felt really pathetic; I couldn't remember much of anything.

"Oh well. So, what's your name?"

"Tsukaima Naomi," Naomi blurted out.

"Well, Tsukaima-chan, where are your parents?" Naomi didn't know what to say.

"Parents? What's that?" Naomi stuttered after a few moments.

The nurse looked at Naomi strangely and then asked, "Can you remember anything that has happened recently?"

_She… is making me feel so… stupid_."Of course!"

The nurse waited quietly for an answer.

"Like… Oh! Kaila! I remember her!"

"Oh really? Is she your friend? A sister maybe?" The question was simple enough but she couldn't bring herself to respond.

_Was Kaila… or whatever helping me? Did she 'heal' my injuries?_

A knock sounded at the door and a man came in with a white long coat, carrying a clipboard with a pen. _This must be my doctor. I'm in a hospital after all._

"Ms. Tsukaima? Good Morning! My name is Yahada Momochi, and I was asked to watch over you during your say here." The man looked at the clipboard, then said "Your injuries are healing nicely; the only threat now is infection**,** and as long as you keep your wounds wrapped up they shouldn't get infected. If you get a lot of rest today you'll be able to leave tomorrow!" The doctor and nurse whispered to each other for a minute then left Naomi alone to rest.

After they left the dreams started again.

**On a swing sat a young boy, about eight years old and was alone. All around him other children his age were talking and playing, but none spoke to him. When adults came to take the other children away, the boy stayed. He was the last to leave. **

_**Playground, school bells ring,**_

_**Again.**_

_**Rain clouds come to play,**_

_**Again.**_

Okay! Well I know that it's not the best anyone has ever read but I'll tell you this, it's the best I've ever written! I want to thank the following people that said that they would help with his story: Skye410, fUnKyToEs, XDarkxStormxCloudsX, and XxMoonlitNightxX


End file.
